Save My Blood
by Prithvi14
Summary: Rebekah succeeds in helping Marcel take down her brothers. Klaus is in Garden and Elijah is daggered. Hayley is protected by the wolves in Bayou. Things get out of control when a girl knocks on the door of the Salvatores' in the middle of the night to beg Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan to help her save the Mikaelson boys. Also Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah. AU Family Above All


The twenty-three year old ran across the woods, not bothering about the fact that she was soaking wet. She had one goal. Saving her blood. The moment she learnt what happened in New Orleans she started devising her plan. It included begging the help of three vampires and a witch. She was well aware that they wouldn't help her, but she would do anything to gain their trust. She was that desperate. The only family she has ever know was in danger, she would be damned if she failed.

After running for what seemed like hours, she reached her destination. The Salvatore Boarding house was nothing like she imagined. It looked like a home rather than a boarding house. She had a feeling that, whomever stayed here, would feel as comfortable as they were in their home.

She walked up the stairs of the foyer and knocked the front door. It was the middle of the night, and she was pretty sure that the residents of the house would be sound asleep, but she didn't care. She was in no position to care.

A full minute passed before the front door opened to reveal a brunette man. He was dressed in his night wear with his hair pretty crumpled, that made it obvious that she had interrupted his sleep. But she didn't care. He opened his green eyes and looked at her. His face devoid of emotions. He looked at her soaked form up and down. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Are you Stefan Salvatore?" she asked.

He frowned, "Yes"

"I need to talk to you. But it's best if Caroline Forbes, Katerina Petrova and Bonnie Bennett are present as well. Could you please ask them to come here now? It's very urgent" she said.

His frown deepened, "And may I know who you are?"

"Soon. But not before they come here. It's pretty cold out here, may I come inside?"

He nodded and moved aside. As soon as she entered, he closed the door behind her, and let her to the living room. He offered her some drink and went on to call the other three.

As her sources informed her, Katerina Petrova was indeed in the Salvatore boarding house. Half an hour later, when Stefan entered the living room, he was accompanied by five others. The blonde, she guessed, was Caroline Forbes. Then there were the doppelgangers. The curly haired brunette she knew was Katerina Petrova, so the other must be Elena Petrova or Gilbert. Then there was the human girl, a brunette with caramel skin, must be Bonnie Bennett. The dark haired man must be Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore.

They took different seats, careful to keep their distance from her. "You must be wondering who I am" she stated.

They nodded.

"My name is Erika Eriksdotter, I am Niklaus Mikaelson's twin sister" As she finished saying those words, she heard collective gasps and judgmental stares.

"You are lying." The youngest doppelganger said. "Klaus has only one sister"

"Well, I assure you that he has a sister, who happens to be an Original Hybrid as well. But my dear brother has this tendency to try so hard to keep me safe. Listen, I have no time for you judgments. My brother is in danger, and I need your help" Erika said.

"What makes you think we will help him? The only thing he ever did was hurt us. He destroyed our lives, he killed our family members" Elena said.

That infuriated Erika beyond words, "I am not asking _you,_ doppelganger. Not everything is about you. And it isn't like you lot didn't kill his brothers as well. Lets not talk about the Immortal being you released from the tomb and raised hell on earth just because you can't handle being a vampire. You talk as if you didn't kill my step-brother just for the fact that he tried to warn you lot of the consequences. You are no saints. I only seek the help of Caroline Forbes, Katerina Petrova, Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore"

At that Elena shut her mouth.

Erika then ignored her completely and turned toward the said four people, "Katerina, I know my brother killed your family and made you run for your life for five hundred years. And I also know that you still love my step-brother. His life is in danger as well, I only ask you to help me rescue them"

After what seemed like an inner debate, Katerina nodded hesitantly.

"After that I will ask my brother to pardon you" Erika said, after a five hundred years long run she deserved it. She then turned toward Caroline, "I know you love Niklaus"

Her eyes widened and said hastily, "I don't love him"

Erika smiled, "Yes, you do"

"No I don't" Caroline insisted, "All he did was terrorize my friends. How can you think that I love him?"

Erika chuckled, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Caroline averted her gaze from Erika's, "I can't love him"

Erika walked slowly toward Caroline and took her hand in hers. She squeezed it reassuringly and said, "Yes, he hurt your friends. But he never hurt you or betray you, even when you betrayed him. You don't have to feel guilty for loving him. Your friend doesn't seems to feel guilty to be with the man who hurt you. Then why should you? Live for yourself for once Caroline, rather than for Elena." She then turned to Bonnie, who was observing everything quietly and said, "That's for you as well, Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "I know. I sacrificed enough for others."

"What's going on?" Elena all but shouted, "What's happening Caroline? Bonnie? What did she mean? Are you really in love with him Caroline? After everything he did?"

But it was Bonnie who answered, "And you are with Damon after everything he did. What about Stefan? As if they are any saints"

"It isn't like that. Damon is nothing like Klaus. He never hurt us." Elena said.

"Really?" Katerina said. "You seem to forget that he used Caroline as his sex toy, tried to kill Bonnie and Bonnie's Grams died because of him. Lets not forget that he turned Abby Bennett to save _you_. Wow, Elena, you really are full of wonders"

"Yes" this surprisingly came from Damon, "She's right, Elena. You have no right to judge. We may not be together now, but we were once. Caroline has her own choices, and you must respect that like a good friend" He then turned toward Caroline and said, "I am sorry, Caroline. For everything I did and said to you, when you were human. I regret it deeply"

"It's okay, Damon" Caroline said, "I forgive you. But I can't forget it anytime soon"

Damon nodded. He then turned to Bonnie and said, "I am sorry, Bonnie. For trying to kill you, for using you as our personal witch, for turning your mother, and also for your Grams. I only cared about Elena, and I ignored that you all have your own lives and choices. I am sorry"

Bonnie nodded. "We may not be friends, Damon. But we were partners in crime. I wish we would stay that way"

Damon smiled and nodded.

Erika sighed, "That's settled then." She then turned toward Stefan.

"Is Rebekah in danger as well?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Erika said.

He turned toward Caroline, Katerina and Bonnie, who nodded. "Then we will go with you"

Erika smiled, "Perfect"

"So will I" Damon said.

Stefan turned toward him, "Damon, you don't have to do this."

"Shut it, Stef" Damon said, "You all are my family now. I will go with you as well. You have no say in this"

Erika didn't say anything. She could understand Damon's predicament. What shocked her was that, he included Bonnie, Katerina and Caroline in the circle as well. "Alright. We leave first thing in the morning"

"So this is it then? You lot are going with her?" Elena asked.

"I think that's what we said now. Or are you deaf, Elena?" Damon snapped.

Elena snarled, "You choose now. Me or the Originals"

Katerina shrugged, "I don't care about you, obviously. So, Elijah"

Bonnie sighed and said, looking directly at Elena, she said, "I am sorry, Elena. I am tired of dying for you and your brother. So, the Originals"

Elena was shocked.

Caroline sighed, "I am sorry, Elena. It didn't bother you when I was held captive whenever someone wanted to get to you. It didn't bother you when I was used as a 'little blonde distraction' to Klaus. It didn't bother you when my dad was killed by Alaric. I am sorry to tell you this, but he was the only person who never used me, the only person who treated me for who I am, rather than what I can be used for. So, Klaus"

Elena gasped hearing those words from Caroline.

Stefan shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Sorry, Elena. But I love Rebekah"

Damon shrugged and said, "My brother. Besides we both know what we have is not real. It was just the sire bond. So I let you go, Elena. I won't come back to Mystic Falls ever again"

Elena covered her mouth to muffle her sniffs. She went past them to her room, with tears rolling down her cheeks. But what she didn't see was the tears glossed over Damon's eyes.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews.**_

_**Until Next time...**_


End file.
